Mr Gold's Assistant
by annabatesforever
Summary: Mr. Gold has a crush on his new assistant at the law firm. His son, Neal is falling in love with a woman named, Emma. Rumbelle fanfiction. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Belle walked into the office for her first day on the job with confidence. She walked into the office to find her boss arguing angrily with someone on the phone. He angrily slammed down the phone and turned his chair around, now facing her. "What do you want?" he said angrily.

"I'm Belle French, your new secretary." Belle reached out her hand for him to shake it. He reluctantly shook her hand.

"I see. You will be responsible for organizing clients and schedules. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Belle walked to her area and sat at her desk. He explained how to work the programs on her computer and then went back to his desk. Mr. Gold and Belle both kept busy at the law firm all day. He mainly sat in the office dealing with paper work for the day, while she answered clients' phone calls and arranged schedules. When the day was close to being over, Belle got ready to go for the day. Mr. Gold informed her that he wanted her to bring him tea the next day before she left. Belle took that into account and went home. She felt very relaxed when she got back to her apartment, since the first day went well.

Mr. Gold was somewhat relieved that his secretary seemed professional and able to perform her duties; however, he was stressed as usual. He called his son to see if he was still joining him for dinner. His son said that he forgot about it, and that he had other plans to take his girlfriend, Emma out. Mr. Gold was angered by this. His son offered to bring the girl with him, and Mr. Gold reluctantly agreed.

His son, Neal brought Emma with him to dinner. They all sat down at the table, and looked at their menus.

"How's work going?" his son asked.

"I have a new assistant that is hopefully better than the last one."

"What happened with the last one?" Emma inquired.

"Zelena was very unprofessional and tried to make sexual advances at work." he told her with agitation from the memory. Emma laughed, and Neal cracked a grin but turned serious again quickly.

"Well let us know how the new assistant goes," Neal said to his father.

"Sure. And what do you do for a living, Ms. Swan?" Neal's father asked.

"I'm a bail bonds person." Emma replied. Mr. Gold forced a polite smile and nod to be cordial. Mr. Gold was actually quite appalled at the thought of his son wanting to date someone lower than him. His son had just started law school and was dating some bail bonds person. He wanted his son to excel in life and focus on his career. He decided not to mention his thoughts, until he was alone with his son. As he sat their thinking, he watched Neal and Emma engage in chatter and laughs. His son did seem happy with her, he thought to himself. Mr. Gold asked his son about law school, and they both talked about law school, while Emma listened. The arrival of their food put an end to the conversation. Soon the evening was at an end, and Mr. Gold said goodbye to Neal and Emma. He watched his son walk the girl to her car holding her hand, and he saw how happy his son's face was. He listened to their laughter fading, as he walked to his own car. He remembered being young and in love with his ex-wife Milah. The painful memories of Milah rushed back to his brain. He hoped his son would never have to experience that. He wished his son would just focus on school and avoid the heart break.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Gold's assistant was in his office early the next day with his tea. She immediately set to work. He was glad that she seemed to be diligent in her work. She remained quiet and focused on her work throughout the day. Mr. Gold had a hard case on his hands at the time and had to give her plenty of work, even though it was her first day. At the end of the day, he decided to ask her if he gave her too much on the first day.

"Ms. French, has your first day been too much of a challenge?"

"Not at all. It was just as I expected." She told him with a smile.

"Good. See you tomorrow, then."

Mr. Gold was relieved to finally have found an assistant that could actually do her job efficiently. Now that his work life seemed to be getting better, he hoped that he could convince his son not to rush into a relationship, especially during school.

The next day at work, Mr. Gold realized that he had to go on a business trip soon. He would have to fly to Los Angeles to meet with a client. He wanted to bring his assistant with him to make the trip easier, but he wondered if he should, since she's new. He decided to make a decision about that at the end of the work day. The work day ended up going by pretty fast. Mr. Gold didn't have many clients. He did have an unfortunate amount of paperwork, though. He decided to hurry with his work before having to leave for the trip. Soon the work day was almost at an end, and he would have to ask his assistant to accompany him on the business trip. He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable about asking her. It was probably due to the way his last assistant behaved. He walked over to Ms. French's desk.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked him, as she looked up from her work.

"I need to know if you can accompany me on a business trip!" he blurted out. Mr. Gold didn't mean to blurt it out, but he did decide to get to the point.

"When is the business trip?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Next week." he replied sharply.

"I see. And if I may ask, why am I needed on the trip?"

"To assist me! You are my assistant after all!" he said with a hint of aggravation.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, sir, but I would like it if you were more specific about my duties." she said with determination in her voice.

"I apologize, Ms. French. There was no reason for me to yell just then. And your duties will be to organize paperwork and make sure I've signed everything." Ms. French was surprised at his apology and seemed only able to nod and smile when he informed her of her duties. He seemed to be focusing on how lovely her smile was.

"Well, have a good evening, Mr. Gold." she said before smiling again. She brushed past him, and he felt her warm touch. He turned his head and watched her walk for a moment. He realized then that he was attracted to this woman, and that's why he was a bit awkward with speaking to her just then. His phone vibrated in his pocket, interrupting him from his thoughts. It was his son texting him to remind him that their weekly dinner was tonight, and he wasn't bringing Emma this time. Mr. Gold rushed out of work then to meet with his son. On his way out, he bumped into his assistant making her fall to the ground in her tall heels.

"I'm so sorry." he said while helping her up.

"Were you running from someone?" she said laughing a bit.

"No, more like running to meet someone for dinner."

"Oh! Late for a date, I understand."

"No, it's not a date. I'm meeting my son."

"Oh, that's nice. I didn't know you had a son."

"Yes, well I really must be going. Good evening, Ms. French."

"Have a good time!" she called out. He waved back, as he went to his car. He couldn't believe he had just knocked her down like that. She was having similar thoughts. She felt embarrassed and clumsy to fall after a simple push.

"What took you so long?" Neal asked his father, as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, you know work. It keeps me busy."

"Yeah. How's that new assistant of yours working out?"

"Fine." he replied vaguely.

"Don't tell me you got another Zelena!"

"No! She's a lovely young woman!" he blurted out. Neal laughed immediately, when he realized his dad had a small crush on her.

"Ok. I'm sure she is." he said teasing his father.

"Anyway, why don't you tell me how law school is going?" his father said trying to change the subject.

"I don't really wanna talk about school. I just need a break."

"Of course. I'm sure your tired after all your hard studying."

"Yeah. So are you gonna ask your assistant out?"

"Son, there is nothing going on between us. Everything is strictly professional."

"But you like her."

"She just works for me."

"Dad, you can admit you have a crush on her."

"I admit that I'm attracted to her, but I wouldn't call it a crush."

"Dad, I do want you to find someone too. Not every woman is going to treat you the way my mother did."

"Son, you haven't lived as long as I have. You don't know how women are. They'll hurt you so easily."

"Everyone isn't like that. Emma's not like that. She's amazing and very loving."

"She does seem to be a nice girl, but…" Before his father could finish, the waiter brought their food, and Neal immediately started eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Gold's son arrived promptly to pick him up to drive him to the airport. Mr. Gold put his luggage in the trunk and got in. "So is this gonna be a difficult business trip?" Neal inquired.

"No, I'm taking my assistant with me, so I won't be tied down."

"Oh, maybe you'll get to know her better over the trip."

"I can assure you that any conversation we have will be strictly business."

"Whatever you say."

"So, how's your girlfriend doing?" Mr. Gold asked, even though he didn't really care to bring her up. He was quite anxious to change the subject.

"She's doing alright. Nice of you to ask about her."

Soon, they were at the airport. Neal told his father to have a nice trip, and Mr. Gold rushed inside after saying goodbye. After going through security and all the other things one had to deal with at the airport, he ran into Ms. French in the line to board. He joined her in line.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Well I'm a little excited to be flying to LA."

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's not a sight seeing trip."

"Of course, sir. I've just never been there, and it'll be nice to say that I've been there now."

"I suppose. I remember my excitement when I first came to New York City, but of course I live there now, so the excitement has faded."

"Quite right. The excitement of a big city always fades when that city is your home." Both of them were silent after that bit of conversation. It was hard to keep talking to someone that only talked to you in a strictly professional manner.

"This line certainly is taking forever." Mr. Gold said breaking the silence.

"Yes, airport lines are always a nuisance." Before their awkward attempts at conversing could continue, a woman behind Mr. Gold came up to the side of him with a man dressed in leather.

"Adam, it's been awhile." she said.

"Yes. How are you, Milah?" he said without the slightest hint of being happy to see her.

"I've been doing great, since I've left you," she said with a bitter tone. She then gestured to the man who was with her to introduce him, "This is Killian, my boyfriend." Killian extended his hand for him to shake it, and Gold just gave a cold glare. "And who is this lovely young woman, with you?" she asked emphasizing the word you to imply that no woman could ever be with him.

"I'm Belle French." she said extending her hand for her to shake.

"Well, I'll see you around, Adam." she told him before finally returning to her place in line. Mr. Gold stayed silent. Ms. French didn't speak until they were both settled in their seats on the plane.

"Mr. Gold, I just wanted to say that there is no need to feel embarrassed. That woman intentionally wanted to make a display to embarrass you. What she did was very inappropriate and rude."

"Thank you, Ms. French. You handled the situation well. It must've been awkward for you."

"Not really. I used to know someone like that. There are plenty of terrible people on this planet."

"Well can't argue with that. There are some awful human beings in this world," he paused and then asked, "So are you ready for LA?"

"I am. I really like city life. I used to live in a small town, so it's a nice change."

"What kind of job did you have in a small town, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was the town librarian. I love books."

"What made you decide to become a lawyer's assistant?"

"I wanted to escape the small town life. I wanted to see the world."

"And is it everything you hoped?"

"Well I'm currently travelling to another big city now." She smiled and then asked,"So what are the plans for this evening?"

"I've made reservations for the Madeo restaurant. It's Italian food."

"Great. I like Italian food. So will we have to meet with any clients this evening?"

"No, the work begins tomorrow. I figured we'd both be too tired after the plane ride and not in the mood to work. And we'll be staying at the SLS hotel in Beverly Hills. It's quite a luxurious hotel."

"That sounds fabulous." she said relaxing into her seat, "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to listen to some music for awhile."

"Of course." he sat looking out the window, while she put her earphones in and listened to her music peacefully. Ms. French fell asleep on the plane, while Mr. Gold looked through some magazines on the plane, even though they weren't really interesting. It wasn't before long that they were about to land, and he had to wake her up. He tapped her on her shoulder to wake her up, but that didn't work. He then decided to tickle her nose to wake her up.

"Mr. Gold? What are you-"

"I'm sorry, but the plane's landing, and I had to wake you up."

"You could've just tapped my shoulder or something like that."

"I tried that."

"Oh." she then started laughing. Then they both felt the plane as it landed.

Some time after leaving the airport, they both arrived at the Madeo restaurant. They sat down and looked at their menus.

"I think I may have some spaghetti," Ms. French said.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I've always liked spaghetti. It was the first thing my mom taught me how to cook."

"That's nice. How is your mother now?"

"She passed away several years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she would've been proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm sure she would've too."

"So how's that son of yours?"

"He's fine. He's in law school right now." The waiter came to get their orders, and then they resumed their conversation.

"So what exciting things would you do in LA, if we weren't here on business?"

"Mr. Gold, I don't want to think about that. It'll make me sad that I won't be able to do them." she said with some disappointment.

"You don't think you'll come back?"

"Maybe one day, but I'm really saving up to go to a big landmark like the Grand Canyon."

"You could see Niagara falls. It's not far from NYC."

"You're right, Mr. Gold! That's a great idea! Thank You!"

"You're room is right next to mine." he said pointing to her room, as they stood outside their hotel rooms.

"Ok. Good night, Mr. Gold."

"Good night, Ms. French."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of their trip was constant work. Mr. Gold was busy meeting with his clients, while Ms. French had to organize schedules, help with paperwork, and make sure that he didn't get to behind on the work back home. She diligently worked and kept everything in order. Mr. Gold was glad he had brought her along. She wasn't just a great worker; she was also great company. It wasn't before too long that their work there was completed, and Mr. Gold wanted to do something fun in LA for Ms. French before they left. He decided that since they were already in Beverly Hills that the Greystone mansion and Park would be a nice place to visit, but then he remembered that she liked books…

"Won't you at least tell me where we're going, Mr. Gold?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"I really appreciate this, but I'm sure you're tired from all your hard work."

"No, you helped me out a lot, and you deserve a treat for all your hard work."

"Ok. So let me see if I can guess the place we're going to…"

"I won't be giving any hints, except that it's not far and it's two places."

"Ok.."

They arrived at the Beverly Hills Public Library, and she was astonished by how big it was. It had two stories. They both looked around, and she went to the bookstore in the library and got some books.

"Thank you so much for taking me here. It was huge. There's more books than I could read in a lifetime."

"No problem. Have you never been to the library in New York?"

"No, I just recently moved there and haven't had the time. So where to next?"

"Not telling." he laughed a little.

"Mr. Gold, I'm curious!"

Naturally, they both enjoyed the Greystone mansion and park. It was beautiful.

"Mr. Gold, this was so beautiful. I wouldn't mind reading somewhere as peaceful as this."

"I wouldn't mind doing some work out here."  
"Yes, it's so peaceful out here."

"I'm afraid that's our last stop for the day, and tomorrow we head home."

"I had a great time today."

"I did too, Ms. French."

"You know, you can call me Belle, unless it's too informal."

"I don't mind being informal outside of work. And you can call me Adam."

"Ok, Adam. I promise you'll be Mr. Gold every day at work."

They arrived at the hotel peacefully tired from their wonderful day. They both stopped in the hall before going in their hotel rooms.

"Good night, Belle."

"Good night, Adam."


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Gold stood outside the airport waiting for his son to pick him up with Belle standing beside him. "Do you have a ride, Belle?"

"Yes, my friend is picking me up."

"Of course. Well, this trip went well. We got the work done and even had time to enjoy ourselves."

"Yes, we did." Mr. Gold's son pulled up to pick him up.

"Are you sure, you don't need a ride?" he said before turning to go.

"I'm sure. Thank you for everything, and I'll see you at work." she shook his hand before daring to quickly hug him. Mr. Gold waved goodbye from the car. Belle's friend, Ruby picked her up shortly after that.

"So, how was your trip?" Ruby asked in the car.

"It was really nice."

"That's good. So you wanna have a girls' night tonight?"

"Sure. I get to pick the movie this time."

"Ok. I'll bring the popcorn."

Mr. Gold arrived home with his son to help him unpack.

"Why don't we ever have dinner at your place, dad?"

"I prefer eating out for dinner, but we can pick up one night, here."

"Cool. Could I bring Emma?"

"I guess, but don't make it a habit."

"Why not?"

"Because it's good for us to just have father and son time."

"Ok."

"By the way, I ran into your mother at the airport."

"Really? Was she nice at all?"

"No, she made a big effort to be rude."

"Yeah. She recently texted me that she wanted me to meet her boyfriend. I told her I was too busy with school."

"I met her boyfriend. He looked like he could be a pirate." Neal laughed at that.

"I brought pizza instead of popcorn." Ruby said entering Belle's apartment.

"Perfect." Belle went to get plates and napkins.

"Is your roommate here tonight?"

"Yeah. For once, she's not with her boyfriend."

"Invite her to come have pizza with us."

"Ok. Emma we've got pizza!" Belle yelled towards Emma's room. Emma came out and said hi to Ruby, while grabbing some pizza.

"So what movie did you pick Belle?" Ruby asked.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Again?" she laughed, "You really love that movie."

"Well, who doesn't want a Mr. Darcy?"

"Well, I'm pretty satisfied with who I am dating at the moment. He sent me a text saying that he's gonna take me to see his dad's place, soon." Emma said.

"That's nice," Belle said, "Have you met him before?"

"Yeah, I've met him before. Mr. Gold is a rich attorney that's a strictly business type of person."

"Wait? Mr. Gold?! That's my boss's name!"

"We live in a small world." Ruby added in.

"Yeah." Emma said.

Neal and his father sat eating Chinese.

"So how are your studies coming?"

"Do we always have to talk about school?"

"No, but I do care about your education…"

"Yeah, I know." There was a pause between them.

"Have you made any friends at school?"

"Not really. I know one guy that I study with sometimes, but he's all about studying like 24/7, so we don't hang out."

"That's a good way to be. I was like that in school."

"Yeah, well I like to have a life."

"Having a successful job in life, is very important son."

"I know. And making a lot of money isn't bad either."

"Exactly. And money is power."

"Yeah, I guess."

Back at Belle's place, Ruby was leaving after watching the movie.

"You're welcome to crash on the couch, if you want to." Belle told Ruby.

"Really? That'd be great."

"Sure. And tomorrow's Saturday, so I won't be rushing off to work."

"Great. And tomorrow I'm just working the night shift."

"Ok. You know, we could watch another movie."

"Or we could just talk for awhile."

"Sure."

"So, did you get to do anything fun in LA?"

"I did actually. Adam took me to this—"

"Who's Adam?"

"My boss…"

"Oh."

"I became better acquainted with my boss over the trip, and we call each other by our first names outside of work." Belle explained.

"I see. Do you wanna continue to see him outside of work?"

"Yes," Belle admitted, "he's a nice person, and I admit that I wish I could date him…"

"You should!"

"But he's my boss…"

"So! I know you could handle being professional at work, even if you were dating them!"

"I could, but he might ask me to get another job, and I really don't want to do that after just settling on this one."

"I understand that."

"Thank you. So…wanna watch another movie now?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been at a musical theatre camp and was warn out from camp. Thanks to everyone who reads my story and reviews it! Enjoy!**

Soon, Ms. French and Mr. Gold were back to work. They both had a crush on each other but kept those feelings hidden mainly due to being professional. Belle still worked diligently as usual. Life went on.

One day when Belle was out grocery shopping, she ran into her former fiancé, Gaston.

"Hello, Belle!" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Gaston, I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Yes, the last place you saw me in was Storybrooke. I moved here shortly after you did."

"Why did you move here?"

"I was hoping I'd run into you again."

"So you moved to a big city just to see me?!" Belle said almost yelling.

"Calm down, Belle. Let's get out of here and grab a drink." he grabbed her arm. She tried to break free from his grasp, but there was no luck. He practically threw her on a bar stool, and he ordered. She texted Ruby to come get her and bring pepper spray. Ruby didn't respond. Belle knew that she was probably working. She then texted Emma…

"You have a really nice place, Mr. Gold." Emma said sitting down beside Neal.

"Thank you. So, what shall we order?"

"I like Chinese. What would you like Emma?" Emma was looking down at her phone with a worried face.

"Neal, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. My roommate's in trouble!"

"I'll come with you."

"Mr. Gold, we'll have to do this another time. I'm so sorry."

"I understand. I hope your friend is alright."

"Me too. You know, she works for you. Her name is Belle…"

"Belle's in trouble! I'll be coming too, Ms. Swan!"

Belle sat avoiding drinking the water she ordered, knowing that Gaston would've put something in there, when she wasn't looking. She thought about the restraining order that she wanted to get soon. It wasn't before long, when Emma came in followed by Neal and Mr. Gold.

Emma kept both men back and said she'd take care of it. She walked over to Belle.

"Hey, Belle. Let's get you home." Belle tried to get away, but Gaston had her arm. Emma noticed this, "Sir, all I'm trying to do is get her home. I'm asking you to let her go." Mr. Gold and Neal were making their way up there. Gaston held his grip. He grabbed her and headed for the bar's exit. Everyone ran behind. They all ran out into an alley. Gaston pulled out a gun and pointed it at everyone behind him. Belle screamed and struggled to free herself. Mr. Gold could handle no more. He whacked the gun out of his hand with his cane. Emma grabbed the gun from the ground. When Mr. Gold saw that Gaston still wouldn't release his grib, he started hitting him with his cane. Gaston finally released his grip. Belle ran towards Emma.

"Adam, I'm ok! You can stop hitting him!" Belle shouted towards him. Belle slowly walked over there and touched his back gently, "Adam, I'm ok." he gently turned his head.

"Belle! Are you ok?" she nodded her eyes filled with tears. She hugged him, then. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Emma and Neal walked over to Gaston and pointed the gun at him, in case he tried to get up.

"Thank you for saving me," Belle's tears started to flow. Emma and Neal left and said that they'd escort Gaston to the police station.

"I'll take you home," Adam told Belle.

"No, I don't want to sit alone till Emma gets back."

"I'll stay with you till she comes."

"Thank you. I really appreciate all your help tonight. I'm going to get a restraining order for Gaston."

"That would be wise. He was insane."

Emma and Neal entered the crowded police station with Gaston. They knew this was going to be a long night.

"We were engaged mainly due to my father pushing me to be with him. I broke up with Gaston due to his possessive behavior. After that, I left Storybrooke wanting to get away from both of them. My father must've told Gaston where I was. Maybe I should move again…"

"Belle, you're safe now." He put an arm around her.

"Adam, I really wanna thank you. You've been wonderful this whole evening."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"You know, I've been wanting to talk to you about something since the trip to LA…"

"You wanna talk about work right now?" Adam looked confused.

"No!" Belle laughed the first time that evening and looked relieved. Then, she turned serious, "What I'm trying to say is that I like you, and I'd like to go out with you some time." Her heart beat fast waiting for his response.

"I would like that." he said smiling at her.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? I'm already getting water for myself, so it's no trouble."

"I'm fine."

"Ok." she came back and sat down, "We could watch a movie with how long Emma's taking." Belle laughed. Adam smiled.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Well, I'm really more of a book person, but I do enjoy Jane Austen films. What about you?"

"I don't really watch movies or read much. I study law a lot, though."

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Not much. Walk around Central Park. See my son."

"Oh."

"Sounds lonely, doesn't it?"

"A little, but now you've got someone to date."

"And who might that be?" he said teasing. She giggled. Then, she heard her phone go off in her pocket.

"Excuse me, a moment. That might be Emma." She left the room to talk on the phone. Adam checked his own phone, and as usual saw that no messages had been sent to him.

"That was my friend, Ruby checking up on me. If you wanna head home, she can come over…"

"I'm perfectly happy to stay."

"It's silly that I'm scared to sit alone."

"No, you've been through a traumatic experience. It's perfectly understandable." She smiled at him, as she sat down.

"I'm gonna see what's on hulu, while we wait."

"Alright."

"Do you like Doc Martin? It's a funny British show."

"I've seen it before."

"Ok. I'll put it on then."

"I can't believe they're only putting him in there for one night." Emma said a little frustrated.

"Yeah. I feel bad for your roommate. How is she now?"

"She's probably asleep by now."

"Wanna come over to my place?"

"I should probably get back. I'll see you soon." she kissed him before leaving.

Belle and Adam sat laughing at the show. Emma came in.

"Hey, it's all taken care of. The guy's in jail. How are you holding up?" Emma told Belle.

"I'm fine. Mr. Gold has taken good care of me." she said smiling at him.

"Great. Well, I'm tired, so I'll say good night."

"Night and thank you." Belle said, as Emma went to her room, "So, I guess you wanna head home now…"

"Well, if you're alright…"

"I am, and I really appreciate everything. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I'm just glad you're alright. So how would you like to meet again, under different circumstances?"

"And what circumstances would that be?"

"Dinner at a nice restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy and overwhelmed with something. School starts in two weeks. I will try to finish this story before then.**

"Mr. Gold, I have your schedule for the week planned out, and I've scheduled your days in court for this case."

"Thank you, Ms. French. Just leave the calendar on my desk."

"Yes, sir. If that will be all…"

"Actually, I would like to remind you about tonight."

"Yes, sir. I also scheduled our date."

"Perfect. See you tonight, then."

"Ruby, I don't know what to wear!" Belle told Ruby on the phone, while rummaging through her closet.

"You've got plenty of nice clothes. Just wear a nice dress."

"He's my boss. He's seen most of my nice clothes!" Ruby laughed on the other end.

"Guys aren't that observant. Just wear something you haven't worn often, and he won't recognize it."

"I guess…"

Mr. Gold put on a suit as usual. He put on a special cologne that he had bought for the occasion and was ready to go.

Belle put on a nice blue dress that she never wore to work. It was a perfect choice.

Mr. Gold arrived promptly to pick up Belle. Belle rushed outside. Mr. Gold simply stared at her beauty when she came out of the building. Her hair was down instead of in it's usual bun for work. All he could manage was a smile, as he opened the door for her. "You look beautiful," he said, when they were both settled in the car.

"Thank you, Adam."

They arrived at the restaurant, which of course was fancy. Anything Mr. Gold picked out had class. They began conversing, when they sat down at the table.

"So, have you lived in New York long, Adam?"

"Oh, yes. I moved here after law school."

"Where did you live before law school?"

"I lived in Scotland."

"Oh, I should have known. Your accent." she laughed a little.

"Why don't you tell me more about you?"

"I think you already know a lot about me."

"Well, I'm always happy to learn more." she smiled, when he said that.

"Tell me about your son."

"Alright. My son has always been first in my life, since he was born. He's always been a good son, and I hope that he is successful in life."

"Well, you seem like a great father."

"Thank you."

They kept on chatting throughout the evening. The only thing Mr. Gold seemed willing to talk about that involved himself, was his son. Belle talked a little about her life as a small town librarian, before moving to the city. After dinner, Mr. Gold took her home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! My house flooded, and on top of that, I just started college. So, I've been very busy. I'm afraid I will continue to update slowly, so just bare with me. I appreciate your patience, thank you.**

"Emma, I got a lot of studying to do, so we won't get to go out this week." Neal said on the phone.

"That's a bummer. I don't have to work much this week. You can't get free one night."

"Emma…"

"I'll help you study."

"Sure, you will." Neal said sarcastically.

"I could!"

"Emma! I think we can survive a week without seeing each other!"

"So you're saying, you don't wanna see me!"

"No! Emma, you're usually more understanding. Is something wrong?"

"What's wrong is I'm not gonna see or hear from you for a week!"

"Look, I don't wanna continue fighting, but I can tell something's up that you're not telling me about." There was a long pause on the other end. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I got upset. I just…"

"Yeah?…"

"I'm really tired. Call me, when you can. I love you."

"I love you too." Emma put her phone down and glanced out the window sadly. She heard Belle coming in from her date. Emma closed her door and decided to act like she was sleeping. She didn't wanna hear about how wonderful Belle's date was. She then decided that it'd be good to try to actually go to sleep.

The next day Emma didn't have to go to work, so she just slept in. Belle was in the kitchen eating a quick breakfast before work, while watching TV. Emma woke up due to hearing the TV and the tea kettle. She decided to get up and get some food. She entered the kitchen without saying a word and made some hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"Good morning." Belle told her.

"Morning." Emma said quietly.

"By the way, could you pick up some paper towels today? Only if you have time-"

"No problem. I'm off today."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Good morning, Mr. Gold. Your coffee." she said handing it to him.

"Thank you, Ms. French. I trust you enjoyed last night."

"Yes, Mr. Gold. Now, I must get back to work." she smiled as she left his office.

Emma sat on the couch watching Lifetime movies on Netflix, since she was in the mood for them. Before, she started another film, she remembered that she had to pick up paper towels for the apartment.

Belle was busy working at her desk. Mr. Gold walked by her desk and gave her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." she said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Ms. French."

"So, how's the case been going?"

"It's alright. So, what does my calendar look like?"

"You'll be in court tomorrow."

"Really? I completely forgot!"

"It's alright. That's why you have me."

Emma ran into Ashley, who was a friend of Ruby's that she'd seen at the apartment a few times.

"Emma, hi!" she walked over to her with a baby in a carrier.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Well, I've just been taking care of the baby all the time now. I mean, I love her, but there are times, when I want a break."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do."

"You don't know anyone, who'd be willing to babysit, do you?"

Belle planned a surprise date for Mr. Gold. He had no clue what they were doing.

"I promise it'll be fun, Adam." she told him in the taxi.

"Another nice dinner would've been fun."

"Tonight, you'll get to meet some of my friends."

"Oh. Who will I meet?"

"My best friend, Ruby. Ashley will be there, since Emma's watching the baby."

"Are we going to a movie or something?"

"You'll see."

Mr. Gold looked surprised, when he saw the taxi drop them off at a bowling alley.

Belle walked in with an air of excitement, while Mr. Gold followed behind slowly.

When they got to their lane, Belle introduced him to everyone. He was polite, but not thrilled to be bowling. "Would you like to go first, Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked him.

"No, I think it should be ladies first."

"Adam, is a gentleman, Ruby." Belle told her.

"Well, I'll go first, if no else wants to!" Ashley chimed in. Ashley bowled and knocked down a couple of pins. Belle went next and knocked down some pins. Ruby made a strike on her turn. By the time Mr. Gold's turn came, he had a gutter ball.

Everyone had fun, except for Mr. Gold. He didn't like losing or being around people that he didn't know. He pretended to be enjoying himself for Belle's sake, though.

"I win!" Ruby exclaimed, "You'll be paying for my pizza, Belle!"

"Ok. Just don't start bragging about winning." Belle told her.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go." Ashley told them, while grabbing her purse.

"You don't want to stay for pizza?" Belle asked her.

"No, I should be getting back. I had a great time, though."

"Ok. I hope you can come again." Belle told her. Ruby didn't want to third wheel, so she said she said she was tired after her win and left. Mr. Gold was relieved that they left. Belle ordered the pizza and sat down. "Are you sure, you don't want any pizza?"

"No, just water is fine. I can get something, when I return home."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Ok. So, you seem quiet tonight. Are you upset about losing?"

"Not really. Bowling just isn't my favorite thing in the world."

"I see. So that's why you only talked to me, tonight?"

"I don't know any of your friends, except for your roommate, Ms. Swan."

"Oh. And there weren't any guys for you to talk to…"

"The men I usually encounter are either clients or men with business cards. I'm afraid I'm not successful socially. I only know how to make deals or anything related to business. I'm sorry, if I was rude to your friends, Belle."

"No, you weren't rude." she said reassuringly, before realizing that her pizza was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that I'm updating in such a slow manner, but I am in college and have lots of studying to do. I should be working on my annotated bibliography, as I'm posting this!**

 **~Liz**

"So, I know meeting my friends didn't go to well, but maybe I could meet some of your friends…" Belle told him in his office.

"Well, I'm afraid that I don't really have any friends. Everything is a matter of business."

"I don't think that's true. You must have some friendships that you made here."

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I make deals with people, business arrangements, and I defend people in court. But, no I don't make any friendships," he said with a hint of anger because he didn't like talking about this, "So, I believe you have work to do. My calendar isn't going to schedule itself."

"Adam, don't try to change the subject—"

"Ms. French, you are here to work. You may address me as Adam outside of work. Is that understood?" he said with his voice growing stern.

"Yes, sir." Belle told him and quickly walked out of the office. Mr. Gold heard the phone ring at his desk and answered it, hearing one of his clients.

"Hey, I just finished my last exam." Neal said on the phone.

"How was it?" Emma asked.

"Not too bad, since I studied real hard for it."

"That's good. Do you wanna come over or go out tonight?"

"I'm actually pretty beat. I'm gonna go home and catch up on sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Neal, you can just sleep in tomorrow. It's Saturday. Why can't we just watch a movie or something?"

"We can hang out tomorrow. I'll call you after I wake up." he hung up then. Emma was angry that he hung up on her like that. She called him back.

"I can't believe you hung up on me!"

"Emma, I—"

"Why can't we just watch a movie at your place, and then you can sleep all you want! I haven't seen you all week! This was the first time I've heard your voice!"

"Emma! I'm tired, and I don't know why you're acting like this! This isn't like you! Is something going on?"

"No! Is something going on with you?"

"Yeah! Law school exams and missed sleep!" Emma stayed silent on the other end for a while. There was a long pause, and they both waited for either person to speak. Neal contemplated hanging up. Emma held onto the phone waiting, as a tear fell down her face.

"Look," Neal broke the silence, "I don't wanna fight, but I know there's something going on that you're not telling me. I'm tired and you clearly don't wanna tell me right now, so i'll call you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna fight either," she said calming down a bit, "I'm sorry. Let's talk tomorrow."

Ms. French entered Mr. Gold's office with a finished calendar for the week. She silently placed it on his desk without uttering a word. Mr. Gold looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her. She smiled back and could see that he was in a better mood now.

"Mr. Gold, do I have permission to ask you something that pertains to outside of work?"

"Of course."

"There's a Broadway play in town that's a comedy. Maybe we could see it together."

"I would like that, and I'll buy both of our tickets."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to."

"Mr. Gold, I can assure you that you pay me plenty." she said sitting on his desk.

"I thought we were off the topic of work, Belle." he said playfully.

"Oh, alright." she said giving in. She leaned in to kiss him, unsure if now was the right moment. He caught onto what was happening and gently pulled her face towards his.


	10. Chapter 10

"I got the tickets for this Friday afternoon." Mr. Gold told her, as she entered the office.

"Great! I can't wait. I heard the play is really funny. It'll be fun." Belle said while setting down some paperwork at his desk. "Did you wanna do something tonight?"

"I can't tonight. My son is coming over for dinner, and he's going to tell me how his exams went."

"Ok."

"Belle, you know his girlfriend. What is she like?"

"She works as a bail bonds person. She's a good roommate. She agreed to get bluetooth earphones for the TV, so that I could read my books quietly. We take turns grocery shopping for the apartment."

"She sounds responsible, I suppose."

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry, Adam. Emma really loves your son, and I think they're good together."

"Right. Anyway, we better get back to work."

"Neal, there's something I need to tell you tonight. Can I come over to your place?" Emma asked Neal over the phone.

"Actually, I've got dinner with my dad, but you can come over after."

"Ok."

It wasn't long before the work day was over. Belle headed home, and Mr. Gold headed to the restaurant. Neal was already there waiting.

"Hi, son. Sorry, I'm a bit late." Mr. Gold said as he sat down.

"It's cool. So, how was work?"

"Well, work tends to be pleasant when you're dating your assistant."

"I bet, so how are things going for you guys?"

"Good. I really like her."

"That's great!"

"Yes. So, how did your exams go?"

"Stressful as always. I don't have my results yet, but I studied hard and feel confident."

"That's great, son. You've always been a good student."

Belle came home that night and saw Emma sitting on the couch with a laptop in her lap.

"Hey, how are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm a bit tired from work and feel like picking up dinner. How about you?"

"I ate a microwave lasagna. There's another one in the freezer."

"Ok. Sounds alright. How was your day?"

"Ok. Could you sit down for a second? There's something I should tell you."

"Sure. Is anything wrong?" Belle said sitting down.

"I might as well come out with it. I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Belle said turning serious.

"Yeah, I've even been to a doctor. The thing is I'm not prepared for this. I've never had a mother and don't know how to be one."

"So, are you gonna keep it?"

"I'm not gonna abort it, but I'm considering adoption. I just don't think I can do this. The main thing I'm worried about is telling Neal. He'll probably wanna be in it's life."

"When will you tell him?"

"Tonight. I'm gonna have a hard time convincing him to put it up for adoption."

"You know, you could have an open adoption. You can still visit, or just get Christmas cards from them. It all depends on how much contact you want."

"It'd probably be too painful for me. I just wanna give it up and be done. Neal might like hearing about an open adoption, though."

"Well, all I know is, you definitely have to tell him and discuss it with him. I'm glad you told me, though. I am your friend, and I'm here to help you during this time."

"Thanks. And I'm telling him tonight."

Emma arrived at Neal's door nervously waiting outside for him to let her in. Neal opened the door and invited her to come in and sit down.

"So what do you wanna tell me?"

"I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

"We are keeping this kid!" Neal shouted at her.

"I don't know how to do this! I can't be a mother!" Emma yelled with tears coming to her eyes.

"Emma, we can find out together." Neal said calming down a bit.

"If we have an open adoption, then we can still visit. I want you to stay in law school and become a great lawyer."

"Emma, I care more about you and our kid than law school!"

"So, you wanna just drop everything and get married?! Is that what you want?!"

"What I want is you and our baby. That's what I want." he said softening a little.

"I want the baby to have it's best chance, and it's not with me." Emma said crying more.

"You don't know that."

"Maybe, you're right. Maybe, I could be a mother one day, but not now. You're still in school. I can't afford all the expenses of a baby. Think about it, daycare and everything."

"My dad can help us out financially."

"Perhaps. Look, we have eight months left to discuss this. Let's just leave all options open for now."

"Alright, but I really want this kid."

"I know. We can talk more about this later. Ok?"

"Yeah."

Emma arrived back at the apartment and kicked her shoes off. Belle was sitting cozily on the couch reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Belle put her bookmark back in her book and looked up at Emma.

"So, did you tell him?" Belle asked her.

"Yeah, but he really wants to keep it." Emma said sitting down.

"I see. And you don't?"

"I'm not ready to be a mother. I'd rather just give it to someone that wants a child."

"But Neal wants to raise this child."

"Neal's not ready to raise a kid anymore than I am. He's young and still in law school. It would be difficult. I wish I didn't tell him."

"It's good that you told him. He deserved to know."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go get some sleep." Emma said looking exhausted. She left Belle sitting on the couch. Emma sat in her room researching more about adoption on her laptop. She eventually closed her laptop and fell asleep. Belle continued to sit and read her book peacefully, but she worried about Emma a little.

The next day at work, Belle was tired from staying up and reading most of the night. Mr. Gold could tell that she was sleepy and suggested that she should take a coffee break. Belle went to get tea instead. She came back to his office shortly.

"May I ask why you're feeling so tired?"

"I stayed up reading _Harry Potter_."

"If our relationship was strictly professional, then I would lecture you on the importance of a good night's sleep."

"We're pretty professional."

"Except for the fact that we date outside of work."

"Are you suggesting that I start looking for another job?"

"No, of course not. I'm actually trying to say that I enjoy that our relationship isn't strictly professional."

"I see. I do too." she said holding his hand.

Neal called Emma after work and said that he wanted to tell his dad about the baby. Emma said that she did not want him to know because she'd rather not get him involved. They fought again, and Neal almost hung up. After a long pause on the phone, Emma told Neal that they needed to just have a nice evening together that Friday and not stress about anything. Neal agreed, but he also said that they can't putting off talking about what to do about the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Belle and Mr. Gold got ready to go on their evening together. They were going to see _Noises Off_ on Broadway. Belle was trying on a few different dresses and asking Emma, which one she should wear. Emma thought they all looked alright and didn't really help much. Emma thought about how she'll have to eventually go maternity shopping and buy dresses herself. She still wasn't ready for any of that. Emma was already dressed and ready to go on her date with Neal. Emma left shortly to meet Neal at the restaurant. Mr. Gold sat in the taxi and texted Belle that he was there and ready for her. Belle rushed out, and he was there ready to hold the taxi door open for her.

At the restaurant, Emma and Neal didn't engage in much conversation. They both seemed very interested in focusing on eating their food. They engaged in light chatter, but both realized that it was awkward to not discuss the baby at all. Emma decided to ask him about school.

"So, how's law school been?"

"Ok." That was it both went back to focusing on their food.

Mr. Gold and Belle grabbed their programs and sat down in their seats at the play. It was a comedy, so Belle was really looking forward to it. Mr. Gold was more excited at the prospect of them having a nice evening together, than seeing a comedy.

"Emma, we can't just keep sitting here in silence. Obviously, we need to talk about the baby." Neal told her.

"I just wanted a nice evening together to not stress about anything. We have a lot of time to talk about this baby."

"I know, but I think we should be prepared and have a plan, rather than waiting till we're in the delivery room."

"We will! You can't go one day without talking about it?!"

"We can't keep putting it off!" Neal calmed down and started eating again. Emma stared at her food and didn't really feel like eating.

"I'm not hungry. I think I should go."

"Emma, please eat. The baby needs food."

"Oh, it doesn't matter if I need food or a nice evening! Everything is baby this and baby that! I'm leaving!"

"Emma, wait!"

Belle could barely contain her laughter while at the play. Even Mr. Gold let out the occasional chuckle.

Emma kicked her shoes off and sat on the couch in the apartment she shared with Belle. She turned on the TV and browsed Netflix, but then she realized that she was still hungry. As she was walking to the fridge, she heard a knock on the door. She knew it had to be Neal. She shouted at him to go away. He shouted back that he wasn't leaving, until she at least opened the door. He said that she didn't have to let him in. Emma decided to open the door.

"What do you want, Neal?" she asked looking aggravated with him. Neal stood there with a to-go box and flowers.

"I knew you'd still be hungry, so I brought your food. I also bought you some flowers to apologize. I know this isn't easy for you, but I want you to know that I will be here every step of the way." Emma took the food and flowers and thanked him. She also let him in.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma, now three months pregnant had finally come up with a plan for the baby and discussed it with Neal. She had decided that she was going to raise the baby and go on with her life, and she told him that he could be involved in the baby's life. Neal was going to his father's house to tell his dad about the baby that night. Emma was packing, while Belle was out for a girl's night with one of her friends. Emma didn't want to deal with how Neal's dad was going to react to the baby, so she decided to take a trip for awhile without telling anyone. She also had different thoughts about what to do for the baby than what she had told Neal.

"You got a girl pregnant?!" Mr. Gold angrily shouted at his son.

"Yes."

"If you think that you're gonna drop out of law school for this—"

"No! Emma doesn't want me to drop out either."

"Well, that's one thing Ms. Swan and I can agree on. And I will help with this situation financially, son."

"I appreciate that. And the second I'm out of law school, I'll work on paying you the money back."

"That won't be necessary son. It's not as if I couldn't afford it."

"I know. Well, I guess we can worry about that later."

"Yes. Now, I want you to go let Ms. Swan know that I can help her out financially. An expectant mother will do much better, if she has less to worry about."

"Right. Thanks, papa. I mean it. You took this better than I thought you would."

Emma ignored the phone call from Neal, fearing the worst. She got in her yellow bug and headed for Maine.

"Belle, why didn't you tell me that your roommate was pregnant with my grandson?" Adam asked her over the phone.

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"But, you knew this whole time…"

"I wasn't about to tell my roommate's secret before she was ready. And she's more than my roommate, she's my friend."

"That friend of yours is gonna ruin my son's life." he said coldly. Belle ended the call after he said that.

Belle, feeling upset turned to Ruby. Ruby could tell that Belle was upset with her boyfriend and invited her to come over to her place for the night to forget about things. Belle gladly accepted her invitation.

Neal wondered why Emma wouldn't answer him. He sent her a text to call him and left it at that. He asked his father why Emma might not be answering. Neal's father, overwhelmed by the situation and feeling guilty for speaking harshly to Belle told his son to just give Emma some time and that she might be resting. He then told his son that he wanted to be alone and admitted that he was overwhelmed. Neal decided to go get Emma some flowers and bring them to her apartment.

"So, we could watch a movie." Ruby told Belle.

"Anything, but a chick flick."

"Then, how about a horror film."

"No, how about a fun 80s movie?"

"Ok. Let's see what I got. Sixteen Candles?"

"No."

"Labyrinth?"

"That sounds good."

"I don't even like this movie that much. Someone gave it to me as a gift cause they know I love 80s movies."

Neal walked to Emma's apartment door with flowers in his hand. He saw someone else at her door before he got there.


	14. Chapter 14

"The best part of this movie is David Bowie." Ruby said to Belle.

"Yeah. He's a good actor."

"I'm not talking about the acting. I'm talking about how attractive—"

"I know. He's not as good looking as my man, though…"

"Yeah right." Ruby laughed.

"What are you doing here, son?"

"Bringing flowers to Emma. What are you doing here?" Neal asked.

"I came to bring Belle flowers."

"I guess we think alike." Neal laughed a little.

"Right. So, I already tried knocking and no one's here. I have a bad feeling."

"Dad, they're probably just out for a girl's night or something." Neal said in a relaxed tone.

"No, I sense something's wrong. I'm gonna call Belle."

"Go ahead. I'm gonna head back to my place. I'll call Emma in the morning."

Belle answered her phone, hoping that Adam was apologizing.

"Belle, I'm sorry about how I spoke earlier. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"Thank you. Are you still upset about the baby?"

"I assured my son that I would take care of any financial concerns."

"That's good, but how are you feeling about it?"

"I'm still in shock, I guess. Listen, I came to your apartment to bring you flowers and apologize—"

"Thank you. Just leave the flowers with Emma. She can put them in some water."

"No one answered when I knocked."

"She might be asleep."

"I don't think she's here. I feel like something's wrong."

"Adam, I'm sure she's just asleep. And I wanna get back to my movie."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma arrived in a small town in Maine. She got out of her car and entered a place called Granny's Diner and was able to get a room at the bed and breakfast there.

Belle discovered the next day that Emma had packed up and gone. She called her. Emma answered and said that she wanted to get away for awhile. Belle left for work but was still concerned. She decided not to tell Mr. Gold at work that morning. She didn't want to worry him.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Emma ran into the mayor, while she was leaving Granny's Diner. The mayor noticed that she was a new person in town.

"Are you new here?" Mayor Mills asked.

"Yeah. I'm just passing through. I needed to get away for awhile."

"And you chose Storybrooke? It's not what I would call a vacation spot."

"I needed to get away for awhile. It's a small town, and it's quiet."

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke." the mayor shook her hand.

"By the way, I like the town's clock tower."

"Well, there used to be a library there, but ever since our librarian left, I've kept it closed."

"Oh."

"If you want, I can show you the ice cream shop."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Belle tried to keep herself busy at her work and not worry about Emma. She also knew that she would have to tell Adam at the end of the work day.

"Well, thanks for showing me the ice cream shop, Mayor Mills."

"You're welcome, Ms. Swan. Enjoy your stay." Emma went to the dock in the town. She stared out into the sea and watched the boats. Something about this town made her feel secure. She gently touched her belly, and for once smiled at the thought of the baby. In this particular moment, her stress seemed to fade.

At the end of the work day, Belle decided not to tell Adam about Emma running off. She knew that he was still in enough shock about the pregnancy. Neal had to be told, though.

"We have to find Emma!" Neal shouted at Belle frantically.

"I spoke to her on the phone, and I haven't heard her more relaxed, since she found out that she's pregnant. She needed to get away for awhile."

"I don't like this."

"Look, go home and get some sleep. Also, I haven't told your father…"

"I'll just tell him that she's on vacation."

"She pretty much is on vacation. She used vacation days for work and…"

"But she also just ran off without telling us…"

"Because she's really stressed and needed to get away."

"Yeah. Maybe, you're right."


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. Gold had a business trip coming up soon, and Belle was going to go with him. He had to go to Chicago. Belle was excited about the trip, since she loved traveling. Emma was set to return home soon, even though she didn't want to. She had really enjoyed Storybrooke and even made a friend in Regina Mills. They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. There was a part of Emma that wanted to just stay in Storybrooke, but she had to come back to New York. Neal certainly was looking forward to her returning.

"So, you're going to have a lot of work to do in Chicago. It's not going to be a pleasurable trip." Mr. Gold told Belle in the office.

"I'd like to at least see the sky deck there. You could see it to. It'd be fun."

"We are going to be there for work purposes only."

"I know, but we can take a small break and see one interesting thing in the city."

"I suppose you can, since you're just my assistant. I have all the real work, and I don't get a break."

"You think I don't do work around here?!" Belle said with anger in her voice.

"Ms. French, I suggest that we remain professional throughout this trip and put anything else aside. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes, I think we can." Belle angrily stormed out of his office.

Mr. Gold called his son on the way to the airport and told him about his fight with Belle and that it wasn't going to be a very nice trip.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Usually, Emma and I like to spend some time apart to cool down after a fight, but I guess you two can't do that." Neal told him over the phone.

"No, but we'll remain strictly professional the whole time."

"Sounds awkward. Well, anyway, try to enjoy your trip."

Mr. Gold arrived at the airport in a very serious and cold manner. Belle arrived with a book in her hand, prepared to read on the flight.

Neal sat in Emma's apartment waiting for her to return. He had flowers for her in a vase on the counter. He looked up from his phone, when he heard Emma come in.

"Hey." Emma said smiling as she came in. Neal rushed over to help her with her suitcase.

"Neal, it's fine. I've got it."

"I know. I just wanna help."

"Before you help, there's something I need to do first." Emma hugged him, and Neal dropped the suitcase.

"What book are you reading, Ms. French?" Mr. Gold asked when they were seated on the plane.

"War and Peace."

"I've heard of that. Isn't it about the Napoleonic Wars?"

"Yes, but it's also a romance. It's one of the greatest love stories I've ever read. Pierre helped Natasha during one of the darkest times in her life. Then, he realized that he was in love with her…" Belle spoke with a passion in her voice.

"That sounds interesting…"

"It is. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue reading it."

"I missed you, Emma. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Actually better than I've been in a long time."

"I'm glad. What did you do during your trip?"

"I enjoyed small town life and even made a friend."

"That's good."

"By the way, thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome. I also have a special evening planned for us tonight. I bet you and the little guy are hungry." he said rubbing her baby bump.

It wasn't too long before Mr. Gold and Ms. French arrived in Chicago.

"Where are we going to dine tonight?" she asked him.

"We'll be dining separately on this trip. So, pick out whatever place you like."

"Sounds good to me."

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd take you out for dancing after dinner." Neal told Emma in the taxi.

"I could handle a little dancing."

"Emma…"

"What? I'm kidding." she said laughing. He started laughing too and kissed her.

"Ms. French, let me show you the hotel before we each go to dinner."

"Alright. I suppose you picked a fancy hotel as usual."

"Yes, I picked the Omni hotel. It has dining in the hotel." He told her still maintaining a serious, all-business tone.

"That sounds nice." She followed behind him as they entered the hotel lobby.

Neal and Emma were enjoying a nice evening together dining out. For once, they were just enjoying each other's company and weren't talking about plans for the baby. Neal truly relaxed for the first time, since learning about Emma's pregnancy.

Belle put her luggage in her hotel room and then decided to go down to the hotel's restaurant. Mr. Gold changed his suit for dinner and headed down to dinner. He ran into her in the elevator.

"Ms. French…"

"Mr. Gold, are you going to dinner?"

"Yes, but we don't have to dine together."

"We might as well. We both know each other, and we can talk business the whole time."

"Well, I suppose…" They both exited the elevator and entered the restaurant. Mr. Gold kept his all-business attitude. Belle tried her best to remain strictly professional throughout the evening, but she really wanted to behave like she was on a date with him again. They mainly discussed business and food throughout dinner. Mr. Gold left first to avoid being caught in the elevator with her again. He started to remember how messy his divorce with Milah was and wondered if he should just officially end things with Belle and save the heartbreak. If he was going to break up with her, it would be after the trip for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

Mr. Gold and Ms. French continued behaving strictly professional on their business trip in Chicago. There was a tension between them due to their unresolved argument and not being able to act like a couple. Mr. Gold had to meet with clients, and his assistant had to handle the paperwork as usual. His assistant would occasionally try to drop the formalities or relieve the tension with a joke and a laugh. He did not laugh at her jokes on this trip, even though he used to always laugh at her jokes and enjoy her humor. There were times she longed to grab his hand and feel it in hers again. On the second night of the trip, she shook his hand at the end of the day just to feel his hand in hers again. She left the room and rushed back to the hotel. Belle knew that she had to do something to fix their relationship. She thought about apologizing for the fight, even if it wasn't entirely her fault. Sometimes one has to apologize just to resolve the situation.

Adam only let the awkwardness continue because he was having his doubts. He didn't want to break up with Belle, but he also was afraid to let it continue. He questioned why Belle wanted to be with him. He questioned if she or anyone else could ever love him. He sat down on the bed in his hotel room and turned on the hotel TV to try to distract himself. He flipped through the channels and saw that _Shrek_ was on. Mr. Gold did not generally enjoy animated movies, but he did watch them with his son, when he was little.

Belle sat in her room reading a book, after she organized the paper work. She decided that she would try to talk to him tomorrow to try to repair their relationship.

The next day, Mr. Gold was in a very rushed mood to get to all of his appointments. He was very much in the all-business mood. Belle was ready to apologize for the fight and repair their relationship. She hated every second of waiting to say something, but he was not helping much. "Mr. Gold," Belle started to speak while they were waiting on the elevator in the hotel.

"What is it, Ms. French?" he asked still in his professional mood.

"There's something I need to tell you." He feared the worst and thought that she was going to break up with him right in that moment. He adjusted his tie and stared at the elevator. Belle was facing him ready to end their silly fight, but she sensed that he seemed uneasy for some reason.

"I don't want to—" The elevator doors opened before Belle could finish telling him what she needed to say. Mr. Gold hurriedly stepped into the elevator, fearing that Belle was about to say that she did not want to keep seeing him. Belle decided to do the brave thing and keep talking, especially since they were alone in the elevator.

"I don't want to keep fighting with you. I'm sorry about the things I've said and for the way I behaved. I want you to be my boyfriend again and not just my stern boss." Belle immediately regretted saying the last part because she did still need to be employed and hoped that he wouldn't fire her. The awkward silence continued, until they got out of the elevator. Belle walked ahead of him ready to get to their appointment, if he wasn't going to say anything to her at all. He grabbed her hand from behind and spun her around and kissed her. Belle felt a bit surprised at his reaction, but she also couldn't deny her longing for his lips to have touched hers again. A person brushed past them trying to get to the elevator that they were blocking, interrupting the moment. Then, they both remembered that they had an appointment to get to and rushed outside and called for a taxi. They rushed into the taxi, and Adam put his arm around Belle the second they sat down. Even though Adam still had his doubts, he was so relieved that Belle wasn't going to break up with him that he just enjoyed the moment. Belle relaxed and put her head on his shoulder. She was glad that they ended their silly fight and glad to feel his touch again.

After doing all the business related things that day, Adam asked Belle if she would like to dine with him. She happily agreed, but she also wanted to go see the the sky deck later that night. She decided that she would go alone, since the sky deck is what started their fight.

They had a lovely evening together that night, and they weren't ready for the evening to end. Belle contemplated asking him to go to the sky deck with her, but she did not want to get into another fight. She entered the elevator with him and realized that they were alone. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, until they made it to their floor. When they exited the elevator, a woman with four small children looked exhausted and gave them a glance that Adam knew all to well. He could tell that her spouse had left her alone with children to raise. He remembered all to well how he felt when Milah left him alone with a son to raise. He tightly held Belle's hand, as he escorted her to her hotel room. She gave him a good night kiss before entering her room. Adam went into his room realizing that he wasn't tired. He changed before heading down to the hotel's gym. Downstairs, he saw Belle exiting the hotel. He wondered where she would be going at night. He jumped to the worst possible conclusions. Adam thought that maybe she was visiting an old boyfriend that she knew lived in the city or going to a strip club like he had caught Milah doing before. He decided to wait outside from a distance and listen to what she would tell the driver about where she was going. She asked the driver to take her to see the sky deck in the city. Adam immediately felt guilty for not trusting her. He regretted what he had said before about going to see the sky deck. He wanted to go with her and have a nice evening with her, but he didn't know how he'd explain that he knew that she was gonna be there, other than the fact that he followed her out of the hotel because he didn't trust her. He decided to continue with his workout plan.

Belle headed to the sky deck and enjoyed the gorgeous view of the city. There was a young couple out on the sky deck. The girlfriend appeared to be afraid of heights, and she held on to her boyfriend the whole time, as they watched the city below. Belle wished that she could've enjoyed this with Adam, but she knew her reasons for not mentioning the idea to him and figured that he was probably asleep anyway.

Adam headed back to his hotel room and showered before going to bed. Belle headed back to her room in a good mood after enjoying her evening on the sky deck.


End file.
